Unchained Benevolence
by Akina Tsukana
Summary: Sometimes a person can harbor fondness for another and not be well aware of it. Haruhi finds herself with the need to comfort Tamaki when she thinks he needs it most. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Title: Unchained Benevolence

Pairing: Tamaki/Haruhi

Type: One-shot

When she had witnessed it, she found it hard to believe. Sure he could be a bit obnoxious and sometimes conjure up thoughts that were beyond reason. He was extremely narcissistic but also harbored an equal amount of sensitivity. But regardless, he was a good person and Haruhi could not understand why his family, more specifically his grandmother could treat him the way that she did. The stories that the other members of the host club had told her were a bit hard to fathom, being separated from his mother and being forced to live in a separate house than than his father's side of the family. Regardless of his shortcomings, how could any not honestly like him?

Haruhi sat in her room, by her window as she watched the cars drive by. It was the end of another long day and it was time for her to relax, however she could only think about him. Usually she found it extremely easy to ignore his existence, but that was only when he did things that tested her patience. This was something a bit different. Maybe the reason why he acted the way he did was because he was alone most of the time and he wanted to be liked.

Haruhi stood up as she put on her jacket and dialed Hikaru's cell phone. She asked him for Tamaki's address and then hung up and made her way over there.

When she arrived she found that Hikaru had not been bluffing when he said "make sure you go to the second mansion." Right before Haruhi stood three mansions, however the one in the middle was the largest. Which one did he live in? Haruhi opened the small doorway in the large gate as she made her way up the drive way. What if she went to the wrong one? Would she be thrown out? Haruhi was feeling a bit hesitant but the only thing that kept her from turning back was the fact that she had come a long way just to see him.

But now that she was here why did she come? She felt bad for him but what could she do to make him feel better? As she thought about things, the more she thought about turning around. She and Tamaki weren't exactly close, so it would have been more suitable for someone such as Kyouya to come instead of her.

"Excuse me…miss?"

Haruhi turned around to find a woman staring at her. From the look of her clothing she was obviously a maid. Haruhi looked at her nervously.

"Do you need help finding where you need to go?" the woman asked as she approached Haruhi.

"Yes," Haruhi answered her voice as calm she could make it. Places like these usually required permission to enter and as far as she was concern to this maid it would look like she was a trespasser. "I'm looking for the second house where Souh Tamaki lives."

"Oh the young master has a guest?" she asked surprised. Her once professional demeanor was now replaced with a look of surprise. "I'm sorry ma'am it's extremely rare that the young master has any visitors other than Ohtori Kyouya-San, that's why I was confused by your presence."

"That's okay," Haruhi reassured her.

The maid pointed her to the second mansion and offered to walk her over to the door. Haruhi declined and assured her that she could make it there on her own. When she arrived at the front door she pressed the door bell and was soon greeted by another maid.

"Oh my I didn't know the young master would have a guest today. If you like I can prepare some tea for you," she insisted as she let Haruhi into the house.

Haruhi couldn't believe what she was seeing. When the members of the host club spoke of the second mansion, it was as if they were talking about a guest house in back of the main house. However, this place was extremely large for just one person to live in.

"I'll let the young master know that you're here," the maid said as she made her way upstairs.

Haruhi stood at the doorway silently as she took in the surroundings. It was a very nice house, however if she were put in this position she would prefer something a lot smaller.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled as he ran down the stairs towards her. Haruhi looked at him in calmly for she was use to his reactions to her. But this time she couldn't help but to crack a small smile.

"I didn't know you were coming over! If I had known I would have had someone prepare dinner or maybe some tea."

"No it's fine," she said to him as she stared at him. He was the same as usual, happy, smiling and open. He reminded her alot of her father and maybe that's why she was always able to abide him no matter what dim-witted antics he came up with.

"Well then…"he paused unsure of what to say. "Would you like to come up to my room?" he asked with a slight blush.

A few gasps were heard from behind him and that's when Haruhi noticed that several maids had gathered and were standing not far from them. She was about to wonder what the big deal was when she suddenly remember that she had changed into girl clothing right before she decided to take a trip to his home.

"Young master I had no idea that you were that type of man," one of the maids joked.

Tamaki turned around to them revealing a mortified expression, "Hitomi-chan did it really sound like I meant something inappropriate?" he asked.

Another maid giggle, "I always knew that the young master was good with women."

"No Aya-chan it's not like that! Haruhi's not that type of girl."

"So are you implying that you are that type of guy ?" the maid called Hitomi teased.

"No…I…" he said as he walked over to a corner and kneeled down as he faced it. "I'm a bad boy aren't I?" he said forlornly.

The maids giggled in amusement as Haruhi looked over at him in shock. It seems that his father wasn't the only one who liked to tease Tamaki, his workers like to as well. Although Haruhi wouldn't deny the fact that he made himself an easy target. She found herself at times saying things to him that would set him off.

When Haruhi thought it was safe to approach him, she was cut off by a large dog that charged Tamaki and knocked him onto his stomach. It licked his hair as its tail wagged excessively.

"Antoinette!" Tamaki said as he began to laugh. He rolled over onto his back as his dog began to lick his face.

"Carefree as usual," Hitomi said as she watched Tamaki and his dog with great care.

"It's always nice to come over to the second mansion and work for the young master," another maid, whose name had not been revealed, added.

Haruhi looked back over at Tamaki as he sat up in a sitting position and began to pet his dog lovingly, "that's a good girl Antoinette did you miss me already?" he cooed.

Haruhi couldn't stop her small smile from breaking into an even bigger one. Despite how harsh his family was, he had just as many people who cared for him. If that wasn't enough motivation to keep him happy she didn't know what. However now she was feeling like it was pointless to have made her way over here.

"Haruhi come here!" Tamaki waved her over as he smiled at her. He let out a small chuckle as Antoinette licked his cheek. Haruhi walked over slowly as she looked at the dog. She remembered having a dog when she was younger, but she had never been able to get another one because of their move to the apartment they lived in now.

When she reached him Tamaki gently grabbed her hand as he pulled her down towards him. "Haruhi I would like you to meet my dog Antoinette," he said innocently. Haruhi giggled as she reached over and patted the dog that in response licked her hand.

"She's really cute."

"She is isn't she," Tamaki added.

"Young master would you like a small dinner prepared for you and your guest?" Hitomi asked him politely.

"I don't know. Haruhi are you hungry?" He asked.

Haruhi was about to say no when her stomach intervened making it obvious. Tamaki and Hitomi giggled as she excused herself along with the other maids and headed in the direction where Haruhi figured the kitchen was.

"So would you like to come up to my room or would you be more comfortable down here?" Tamaki asked as he stood up. He brushed himself off as he pulled Haruhi up soon after.

"Your room would be fine," she answered. Right now she was extremely comfortable being in his presence and was happy that being here felt so homely.

They made their way up the stairs and down the left wing of the mansion to the last room. When she entered it she was greeted by a huge picture hanging on the wall of Tamaki and an older blond woman. The features were unmistakable.

"That's my mother Claire," Tamaki said from behind Haruhi.

Haruhi studied the picture as she looked at the two individuals painted on the canvas. Tamaki looked just like his mother from their matching azure orbs to their complexions.

"She's very pretty."

"Thank you," Tamaki responded as he let his dog in before closing his door.

Haruhi's eyes wondered from the picture to around his room. It was bigger than the apartment her father and she lived in. It had a bed, a living room set with a big screen television. There was a large book case built into the wall and held several books she wasn't even sure if he had even read. There was a big dog house for his dog Antoinette and other things that seem to get lost in the background compared to other things in his room.

"You can sit down on the couch near the TV if you like."

Haruhi nodded as she made her way over to the couch as Tamaki followed behind. She sat down on the couch as he sat down on a chair nearby. He seemed a bit calmer than usual but she was sure that he wouldn't be that way for long.

"So…what made you want to visit me?" he asked quietly.

Haruhi's eyes widen as she realized that her reason for coming wasn't valid anymore. She thought that maybe his act after the incident with his grandmother was just that and that he needed someone to talk to. But after coming here she was positive that she wasn't needed.

Tamaki looked at her curiously as he waited for her to speak but was surprised when he was only met by a look of confusion, "could it be that you just wanted to see me?" He asked hopefully.

Haruhi tried to suppress her blush, "I…I just thought that you would need someone to talk to after what happened at the school festival."

Tamaki looked confused for a few seconds before his expression softened tremendously, "can I sit next to you?" he asked.

Haruhi shrugged as she sat up towards the end of the couch as Tamaki sat down next to her. There had been so many times that he had been this close to her, however this time made her nervous. Her mind had become so receptive to his presence that she could clearly feel his warmth even though they were not touching.

"Thank you," he whispered as he sat facing her. His eyes showed a sign of warmth that had always been there but had been clouded by his constant rants about being her father. Now it was clearly showing and Haruhi didn't know what to make of it. She was confused and the look that he was giving her only made it worse.

Tamaki leaned in and embraced her gently as began to whisper, "Is it okay if I hug you for a minute?"

Haruhi wanted to say no but her arms instinctively wrapped around his waist as she rested her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beat speeding up as she began to drown in the scent of his cologne. However within that scent she could faintly smell the fresh scent of his skin that was starting to surface. Why was she so comfortable in his arms? She had rejected his advances so many times and now she had welcomed one with open arms, literally.

"So are you going to stay for dinner?" he asked as he let her go slowly. His fingers lingered on the small of her back before he let her go completely.

"Yea, I don't see why not."

"And after that I can get my driver to take you home if that's okay with you," he added.

"That will be okay too," she answered.

Tamaki smiled as he turned on the TV. He smiling as he switched the channels.

Haruhi however was sitting next to him extremely confused. Her heart was pounding and she suddenly wanted to go home. She was feeling awkward and unsure of her own feelings.

"Are you okay?" Tamaki asked with concern as she shut off the TV. He put his hand on her forehead as he put his other hand on his forehead, "you don't have a fever…"

"I'm not sick," she whispered.

Tamaki took his hand off of her forehead, "are you uncomfortable around me?" he asked as he started to panic.

"No," she answered as she placed her hand on his knee. She did it without putting much thought to it and in that instant Tamaki froze right along with Haruhi. He looked down at her hand and at her now red face as his mind began to piece things together.

At that moment Antoinette walked over to him and lifted herself up onto his lap, taking his attention away from Haruhi.

"Antoinette…no," he laughed as he pushed the dog back onto the floor. Before turning back to Haruhi, "I'm sorry; she gets a bit jealous when I pay others more attention than I do her."

Haruhi frowned; she wasn't the only one feeling a bit jealous right now. Maybe it was something in the air here that was causing her to feel this way, or maybe it was because for the first time she was completely isolated with him outside of school grounds. Haruhi grabbed his hand clumsily and intertwined her fingers with his. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing or where this was going to lead, but she wasn't stupid, and she was growing annoyed with her self denial and even though she had never technically liked anyone in that way before, she was sure that maybe this was what she was feeling.

"Haru…hi?" Tamaki said as he looked at her with uncertainty.

There was only one way to verify what she was feeling. But what if she didn't feel the way she thought she did? That would be unfair to Tamaki and would create an uncomfortable situation between the two.

Haruhi started to pull back, but Tamaki stopped her by keeping a firm grip on her hand, "Did I…do something wrong?" he asked.

Haruhi's heart fluttered, he was so naïve, but that's what made him who he was. And if she were to act upon her uncertain feelings she would clearly send him mixed signals.

"No…you didn't do anything wrong," she reassured.

Tamaki exhaled, "what if I did do something that you thought…was wrong. Would you be angry at me?"

"That's kind of a vague question."

Tamaki nodded as he let her go. Soon after they enjoyed dinner and then it was time for her to go home. He offered to ride in the car with her but she told him that it would be okay for her to go alone. He followed her out the front door and to the car. He opened the door for her and watched her step into the car and sit down.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," she said to him with a smile.

"Okay…" He answered as he began to shut the door. But before it was closed completely he reopened it again and slid into the car beside her and captured her lips in a soft kiss. If she became angry at him he would wait until she wasn't, it wouldn't be the first time that he would have made her angry. Earlier she had been acting really strange and touching him more than usual. He couldn't help but to wonder if this was something she had wanted all along. She had come over to see him because she was worried about him, which had to mean something.

He held her small body in his arms as he kissed her lips gently. She didn't resist or pull away, and that made him more than happy. He soon pulled away as he looked at her calm expression.

"Mad?"

"Not really."

Tamaki chuckled, "I'm happy that you were worried about me."

Haruhi blushed as she looked down. Tamaki let her go as he brushed a small strand of hair out of her face.

"So I'll see you after school…tomorrow?"

Haruhi shook her head yes.

"If…you want this to be forgotten tomorrow…I'll understand."

Haruhi leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I don't want it…to...be…you know."

Tamaki smiled.

"But I don't know what this means," Haruhi added.

"And that's fine…" he trailed off.

Haruhi reached over him and shut the door to the car, "are you still up for riding with me until I get home?"

Tamaki grinned and shook his head yes as he instructed the driver to head to her apartment.

The End

Author's Notes: I've been trying to write a Tamaki/Haruhi one-shot for sometime now (I have so many unfinished one-shots between the two). I don't know how I was able to finish this one; I came close to giving up on this one as well. I guess I wanted to try a new pairing within Ouran because Haruhi so this was fun.

Actually my little cousin gave me an idea for this one-shot although I know it made Haruhi seem a bit out of character but that happens.

Also for people who read Eien no Monogatari, I haven't started the new chapter yet but since I'm home early I'll start soon. So I hope everyone enjoyed this story!


End file.
